Shadows
by poesiacaribenha
Summary: Raven se encontra numa fase da vida em que sentimentos estranhos parecem brotar em seu coração. E esses sentimentos estão ligados à Robin.


_Bom pessoal, aqui estou eu de volta. Gostaria antes de qualquer coisa avisar que eu não tenho o hábito de publicar minhas histórias, raramente eu escrevo... Mas sempre que me dá um surto de inspiração eu tento colocar ele no papel (no caso, o word ;p), e na na maioria dos casos (quase sempre na verdade) o que me inspira para novas histórias são músicas, e com essa fanfic não foi diferente._

_A música que me inspirou para escrever essa fic foi uma canção chamada "Shadow" do Austin Mahone. Não sou fã, mas gostei muito dela por todo esse lance de sombras... Que me lembra muito a Raven (Sei que a tradução no desenho é Ravena, mas como eu leio muitas fanfics em inglês acabei me acostumando com Raven). Só pra lembrar também que essa é uma fanfic em potencial, não sei se ficou muito boa... Desde já peço que se houver algum erro me notifiquem... :/_

_Eu realmente espero que minha história possa estar agradar vocês (se é que tem alguém lendo) haha_

_Não esqueçam de comentar, criticas construtivas são sempre aceitas!_

_Beijocas do Robin em vocês!_

* * *

Mais um dia se inicia para os Titãs, porém uma em particular não sente nenhuma vontade de levantar.

Os titãs receberam a informação que um novo vilão pairava aos arredores de Jump City - mais especificamente o banco da cidade, um típico vilão, afinal - e logo depois de Robin dar as ordens eles rapidamente se dirigiram até o banco.

Chegando lá se depararam com um homem alto e magro tentando arrombar os cofres do banco com bombas "Titãs! Vamos!" Disse Robin e por um momento os batimentos do coração de Raven dispararam dentro de seu peito. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Porque uma única frase proferida por Robin fazia com que ela se sentisse daquele jeito? Era algo tão estranho.

Ignorando esse sentimento esquisito que a acompanhava há algum tempo, Raven habilmente começou a desparar contra o vilão, os outros Titãs começaram a fazer o mesmo até que o vilão, por fim, caiu desmaiado.

"Isso foi muito rápido, ou nós somos muito bons ou ele era realmente um vilão muito ruim" Disse Raven sarcasticamente levantando o capuz e fazendo seu caminho para torre.

"Ei, Cy, o que você acha de uma partida de video-game quando a gente chegar na torre? Aposto que consigo de ganhar usando só uma mão" Disse Mutano correndo em direção a Cyborg que caminhava mais a frente ao lado de Robin.

"Haha! Boa piada, você vai precisar de muito mais do que uma mão pra me ganhar no video-game, talvez até precise usar os pés!" Retrucou Cyborg se agaixando para recuperar o fôlego depois de um minuto inteiro rindo de Mutano.

"Querido amigo Robin! O que acha de ver comigo aquele filme em que a menina é metade peixe?" Disse Estelar pulando em frente à Robin e batando suas mãos alegremente.

"Você quer dizer, a pequena sereira, certo?" Disse Robin dando um leve sorriso, desde que eles terminaram, ele já não se sentia mais tão à vontade com Estelar do seu lado, não que ele não gostasse dela - ele a amava, mas não daquela forma - foram necessários sete meses e duas semanas para Robin perceber que seu coração não pertencia à ela daquele jeito. Foi algo ainda mais difícil desde que ela não queria aceitar o fato de que ele estava rompendo com ela, o que tornou o término nada amigável. Ela dizia, que quando as pessoas se envolviam romanticamente elas estavam unidas para toda eternidade. Levou um tempo para que Robin conseguisse a convencer de que na Terra as coisas não funcionavam bem assim, que quando as duas pessoas já não se sentiam mais a vontade num relacionamento elas eram livres para tentar novamente com outro alguém.

Por fim, agora ele observava as tentativas de Estelar em reatar a amizade deles que foi abalada com o término. Por mais que já tivesse passado um mês - provavelmente dois - ele sabia que ela ainda estava magoada. Ambos estavam machucados, o término de um namoro - independente dos motivos e das circunstâncias - não era a melhor experiência humana.

Antes que alguns dos Titãs pudessem reagir, o vilão antes desmaiado esticou seus braços elásticos em direção a Raven a puxando a até ele por sua cintura "garota idiota, pensou que você e seus amiguinhos me derrotariam tão fácil?" Antes que Raven pudesse reagir o vilão bateu com a cabeça da titã na parede mais próxima a fazendo desmaiar.

Logo após isso, o tempo passou como um borrão quando os Titãs foram em direção ao vilão preparados para uma nova onda de ataques.

* * *

Quando Raven, enfim, recobrou sua consciência, levantou-se assustada. Olhando janela a fora percebeu que ainda era noite, mudando seu olhar para o redor do quarto as coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ela. Os Titãs receberam uma chamada, foram até o local, aparentemente o bandido a acertou em cheio fazendo-a fez desmaiar e aqui está ela, na enfermaria da torre.

"Nem pense nisso mocinha" Antes que Raven pudesse pular da cama aquela voz fez com que ela parasse. E lá estava ela, sentada na cama da enfermaria da torre enquanto observava a figura antes encostada na porta de braços cruzados aproximar-se lentamente adentrando no quarto escuro fracamente iluminado pelo brilho da lua cheia adentrando a grande janela transparente da torre.

**_Você entra pela sala_**

**_Tão perfeita, mas inconsciente_**

**_Me fazendo parar e olhar_**

"Você realmente me assustou Rae, logo depois que conseguimos capturar aquele cara te trouxemos correndo pra cá, você estava incosciente." Disse Robin sentando-se ao lado de Raven na cama.

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?" Raven disse, virando seu rosto em direção a Robin, seu coração estava acelerado dentro de seu peito, toda essa proximidade com ele estava a deixando fora do controle de suas emoções. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Talvez eu esteja meditando pouco, pensou.

"Só algumas horas, mas você realmente me deixou muito preocupado" Antes que Raven pudesse dizer alguma coisa Robin levantou sua mão até o rosto de Raven retirando alguns fios teimosos de seu cabelo - agora na altura dos ombros - colocando atrás de sua orelha com uma expressão mista que Raven não conseguia destinguir muito bem. Parecia nervosismo, medo e até mesmo um pouco de preocupação.

**_Eu vou te levar para qualquer lugar_**

**_Eu vou te colocar em um trono_**

**_Vou sossegar meu coração, eu juro_**

**_E vou ter certeza de que você nunca vai estar sozinha_**

"Eu me sinto bem Robin, não precisa se preocupar" Disse Raven lhe dando um fraco sorriso, era tudo o que ela podia fazer naquele momento, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido dentro do seu peito... Ela não conseguia pensar com clareza no que fazer, ali estava Robin, ao seu lado, e tudo o que ele conseguia refletir era em como seria ser beijada por ele.

Por seu líder.

Só então seu cérebro deu um clique e ela percebeu o que era esses sentimentos estranhos.

Ela estava apaixonada.

**_Só minha sombra sabe_**

**_Como eu me sinto sobre você_**

**_Devo ir ou esperar?_**

**_É cedo demais, tarde demais?_**

**_Só minha sombra sabe_**

* * *

_É isso ai pessoal, me digam se gostaram, o que poderia ser melhor... Se devo continuar..._

_Estou sempre aberta a criticas construtivas!_

_:)_


End file.
